The Story of My Life
by FablehavenFunLovin
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup have been dating for years and are closer than both of them actually understand, but now that they are both going to college in different parts of the state, their relationship is put on the rocks. They both have different priorities for their new lives, and, in the middle of it, are trying to make long distance work. Modern AU. Hiccstrid. HiccupXOC. AstridXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Boxes

**Hello all, FunLovin here. You'll like this one. This is my first Modern AU for HTTYD and I am excited to share it with you! Not going to lie, this story connects really closely to my life, so I am going to stay passionate and committed to it. Please let me know what you think! Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Chapter 1: Boxes**

Well. That was everything.

Astrid Hofferson groaned as she dropped the final box into the trailer hooked up to her dad's truck, standing back up and straightening out her back. She put her hands in her hips and arched back, wincing as it cracked back into place. For the past two weeks, she had been throwing everything she owned into boxes, not to mention spent over 800 dollars on just straight stuff she'd need. Target just could not handle the Hoffersons that day.

Staring down at the neatly packed boxes, Astrid smiled. This time tomorrow, she'd be in college.

It had seemed like yesterday that she was taking her high school graduation pictures, attending Grad Night, and planting hot and happy kisses on Hiccup late into the night. The summer went by faster than she cared to admit; having a job and planning to leave her entire life behind prevented her from doing much other than just being around the house and spending time with Hiccup.

_Hiccup…_

Astrid smiled again, leaning over to peek inside one of the smaller bins, filled to the brim with pictures of the two and various thing he had given her throughout the years. She had carefully packed in pictures of their numerous excursions to Disneyland, stupid strips from a photo booth that showed way too much of her tongue as she made stupid faces at the camera, stuffed animals that he made a habit of giving her every Valentine's day, and, her prized possession, his worn out old jacket he had had since the beginning of time.

As happy as she was to begin her new life, she frowned and shut the box again. She had moved him into Berk Isle State the week before, and she was barely keeping it together driving away with his father and letting him go to live his life. She knew she had to put herself first, so she never intended on following him around like a puppy wherever life took him, but with reality setting in, it was getting harder to accept.

They had spent one last night together the day before he left, just enjoying all that they had to enjoy. They had been attached at the hip since they were 14 in high school, having a deep, loving, and committed relationship that no one could figure out, or attempted to understand. They were best friends, and, although Astrid was too stubborn to sometimes admit it, he was everything that could ever mean anything to her. They were perfect, and everyone thought they would be together forever.

Then college stuck a giant stake in everything Astrid had grown accustomed to.

She was leaving for College of the Archipelagos in less than 24 hours to tackle her passion for exercise science, 2 hours in the opposite direction from Berk Isle State. Granted, she was leaving and walking into a school on massive scholarships and a shimmering gold invite to the honors program, but it was still bittersweet. The deal wasn't shabby in the slightest, but it still meant leaving Hiccup to his own devices, which, actually scared her a bit.

Hiccup had always been on her side and loved her more than a normal human probably should, but as the time until he left for college ticked closer, he changed more than Astrid expected him to. He wanted to party, drink, test out the fun of being high, and, above anything, meet other girls. To say that Astrid was shocked would be an understatement, but she understood none the less. He had priorities different from hers, and she would just have to accept that. They danced around the idea of an open relationship for months, always promising each other that their love was eternal, and the trust they shared would keep them together. Acting on the lovesick young girl who fell in love with the class nerd in freshman Norse mythology, Astrid agreed to his terms.

That didn't change the fact that their senior prom pictures would be the first things to go up on her wall.

"You should try and eat something, honey!" her mother called through their living room window, "You've been out there in the heat all day, give yourself a break!"

Astrid rolled her eyes and stood up straight again, back cracking horribly again. "I'm alright, mom." Although, the idea of a couch did sound heavenly.

"Well at least come in and drink some water, I don't want you complaining of a migraine tonight," she said back before turning away and back into the house.

Astrid let her face fall dramatically, Mrs. Hofferson's snide comment not meriting a response. One thing she wouldn't miss would be her mother; that was for sure.

Glancing back at the full trailer, Astrid took a deep breath and blew it out again, placing her hands on her hips and surveying her handy work. She nodded, a smile sliding onto her face again.

"Well. That is everything."


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

**Hey all! So…not much I have to say about this chapter, only that it turned out closer to my life than I actually thought it would, but it is a good chapter regardless. In the next few chapters, it will be more about Astrid on her own in the unknown world of college, but for now, here is her last night in town!**

**Also, on my profile, I mentioned that for this story, instead of my usually fun facts, I will be including moments of "A Story from FunLovin's College Life" where I describe problems/situations I am running into in college during my first few weeks as a freshman. It'll be comical I promise. Anyway, read enjoy and review! I really wanna hear from you about my first modern AU. And a little side detail, this story gets a little bit steamy, so I will probably be upping the rating.**

"**My chocolate Chex taste like plastic bin…" –A Story from FunLovin's College Life**

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes**

Astrid opened her eyes, the dim light of the full moon assaulting her through the blinds. Beads of sweat were dripping down her forehead into her lashes, her head spinning in 800 places at once. Pinned tightly under her boyfriend, her chest was having trouble heaving up and down under his crushing weight. Her arms and legs were wrapped around his form, slowly loosening and becoming jelly in the best way possible.

Hiccup's head lolled back and forth in the crook of her neck and he groaned, finally rolling off of her and into the sheets of his bed. "Holy, my gods…" he muttered, closing his shimmering green eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Like her, he was glimmering in both sweat and the afterglow.

Astrid giggled, rolling to face him and leaning her head below his shoulder. She threw her arm and leg around him, snuggling up and molding her naked body to his. "I take it you liked it then."

He chuckled huskily, planting a kiss in her fuzzy blonde hair. "I always _love_ it, and I love you, Astrid. More than anything."

She grinned, her heart unintentionally skipping a beat. Hearing him say that he loved her never got old. "You know I love you too, babe."

"And it always seems to be more amazing than the last time," he sighed deeply, earning a wider smile from his girlfriend. She cuddled closer and he tugged her into him. "I'm glad we could have this one last time before I left."

Astrid sighed, readjusting her sticky head against his slick bare chest. "Me too, bubs, but this isn't the end, I'll see you soon. We have all of those wonderful month-long breaks to spend together," she said, a flirtatious tone on her voice.

Hiccup smiled, feeling her grin against his skin. "This is true. And I'll always love you Astrid, never forget that. There's no one for me but you."

Astrid giggled. "Plus there's no one as hot as me, you're spoiled with the best," she teased, wiggling her behind under the covers dramatically to prove her point.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Oh god, I don't want to hear this," he prodded back sarcastically.

She laughed openly this time before yawning. "You know it's true."

Her boyfriend shook his head and slapped her shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that, babe."

A comfortable silence dominated the room for several minutes, the pair beginning to slip into unconsciousness with smiles on their faces.

"Hic?" Astrid lolled, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow you're going to college," she smiled, eyes half closed. After a moment, her breathing slowed steadily and her body slumped more fully into his.

He sighed deeply, letting it escape as a groan and held her closer. "Ya," he said, "I know…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, Astrid, how's Mr. Haddock these days?" her mom teased with a smile. Mr. Haddock had been his parent's nickname for him for years.

Astrid shrugged, plopping onto the couch and pulling out her phone, laying across the whole thing. "He's fine, so I hear. Just busy hating philosophy."

"I'm honestly impressed he survived a week without you there mothering him, Astrid," she replied, making her daughter roll her eyes.

But yes, Astrid had always been there for Hiccup. When they had started dating, he wasn't the best student, thinking he could skate by purely on already set knowledge and his skill at taking tests. Not to mention a healthy dose of witty behavior and sarcasm. Throughout the years, she helped him succeed in every way that she could, whether it was staying up late to help him finish a procrastinated project or putting over 24 straight hours of labor into his Eagle Scout Project. His straight A's his sophomore year was more her achievement than anything. So she was a large majority of the reason he was even headed to college with a sliver of a direction at all. She vaguely remembered even helping him with the application…and yelling at him that it still wasn't done just hours before it was due.

Her mother turned away from her computer, pausing Netflix and removing one of her ear buds. "You think he's introducing himself to everyone as Hiccup?" she asked, a smile on her lips.

Astrid chuckled, pinning something to her fashion board on Pinterest as she answered. "He really hates the name Hector, mom, I wouldn't be surprised. Everyone just calls him Hiccup anyway, its bound to happen."

"How's he liking Berk Isle then?" she questioned, getting up to sit on the couch opposite of Astrid, pulling out a country cottage magazine and opening to the middle.

"I'm not really sure, we haven't talked too much, actually. He's been really busy with class. From what I hear, he joined a fantasy football league and all of his roommates are obsessed with working out," she laughed.

Her mother chuckled, kicking her feet up and scanning the pages lightly. "Poor guy. He's still a fishbone. He got a bit taller over the years, but not any bigger."

"Hey he's thinking of working out," Astrid defended, "though I really don't think I'd be attracted to him if he got super buff, to be honest. I'm into more lean guys."

"I guess I picked the wrong time to walk in," her father interrupted from the doorway.

Her mother laughed as he walked by, grabbing the end of one of Astrid's toes and wiggling it affectionately. "What did you want to do for dinner?"

Astrid shrugged. "We have that pot roast from last night, right?"

Her dad scoffed. "Come on, sweat pea, it's your last night here. I was thinking about going out somewhere. How does Northern Islands sound? They have that pasta you love. Besides, I have a reservation for 6 already," he laughed.

Astrid put down her phone and stared at her father, cocking her head and grinning. "Fine, if you insist."

He smiled back, tapping the top of her foot. "Ask Mr. Haddock if he wants to come, he's invited, if he's in town."

Astrid lit up her phone again. "I'll ask him, he said his dad was taking him to Tahoe this weekend, he should be here tonight."

Her dad turned away from her and towards her mom, hands on his hips. "Tea latte for you, my love?"

She sighed, plopping her magazine down dramatically. "Yes, please."

Astrid was busy texting when her father disappeared into the kitchen.

"_Hey babe, my parents are taking me to dinner tonight. Kinda a last night here kinda thing. Wanna come?"_

She was back on Pinterest for five minutes before he answered.

"_IDK babe…I don't have a ride. What time?"_

Astrid furrowed her brow. "_6\. We can come and get you on the way if you want."_

Her phone buzzed again. _"Ok, ya that sounds good :)"_

_ "Perfect, see you then baby 3"_

She grinned as she sent it, and got an almost immediate reply. _"Can't wait 3"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm serious, they really do go to the gym announcing that it's arm day," Hiccup said, making Astrid's dad laugh from behind the wheel. "Not to mention the pre-workout drinks, the workout drinks, and then the post-workout drinks. I'd think you'd get protein poisoning or something at that point. Don't even get me started on the little silver pills they takes all day."

Astrid was laughing at the stories of his roommates along with him, clinging to his arm and snuggling a little bit closer.

"Well I'm still glad you like it there, Mr. Haddock, we're proud of you," her mother said, still laughing.

He grinned, wide and genuine and toothy but so uneven. So Hiccup. "Thanks, Mrs. H."

He looked good tonight. That was the first thing that Astrid had noticed, she wasn't going to lie to herself. He had gone all out to wear exactly what she loved, making her tempted to jump him and just say that dinner was off. She didn't look to shabby in her sleeveless pink maxi dress, but he was in her favorite color aqua button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, dark black jeans, and large faux-leather sneakers, giving him a put together but overly Hiccup look. To top it all off, he was carrying that damn black leather jacket he had bought a few weeks ago that made Astrid's cheeks light on fire every time he wore it. Then he would do that stupid hair flip she would never admit she loved, though she was pretty sure he knew already what it did to her. And he would call her milady with sex laced into his voice. _Oh…oh hell yeah_.

"Though I think Toothless is taking it a little rough," he said, his voice a little less light, pulling Astrid's attention away from just how kissable his neck and jaw looked right then.

"Oh, he's fine," she said, punching him in the arm to draw her mind away from the bedroom. "He has your dad and that new scratching post I got for him as a parting gift."

Hiccup laughed nervously, gently rubbing below his shoulder. He got used to her abuse, didn't mean her stopped feeling it. "I know, I know, but I still think I'll come back and visit him."

She laughed. "You're such a sap for that cat."

He glared over at her, playfully narrowing his eyes. She responded with a quirk of her eyebrow, lifting up her pinky finger and twirling another finger around it. "He's got you bad."

He rolled his eyes and turned away, looking out the window. "I'm not talking to you."

Astrid scooted closer, fighting against her seatbelt to get pressed against his side. "But I loooooove you," she said, batting her eyelashes.

"I love Toothless more. You still have all your limbs and are a bit bigger, so proportionally, he has more of my love than you do," he countered, holding up his finger for emphasis.

Astrid grumbled, pulling away and crossing her arms. "Smart ass…"

Hiccup laughed, throwing his arm around her and pressing a loud and exaggerated kiss against her temple. "Who loves you!"

"Ugh, gag me," Astrid's mother commented from the shotgun seat next to her dad.

The couple threw their heads back and laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner went smoothly. Well, smooth for the Hoffersons, plus one Haddock. They still caused a bit of a ruckus, being exceptionally social with the waiter and making an unintentional mess at the salad bar. Those hardboiled egg slices just had something against both tongs and Astrid's plate.

Then her parents toasted to her, raising up their glasses and cheering on her success and the beginning of her new life in college. She blushed and nodded along, carefully sipping her drink as her dad smiled lovingly at her and Hiccup threw his arm around her, tugging her into an improved side hug in the booth. Although it was wonderful, she had the awful feeling that none of it was going to last. Tears were stinging in her eyes all the way through her gluten-free desert.

As they were walking back to the car in the parking garage in the cool air of the night, Hiccup and she hung behind, the tall redhead grasping for her hand. He glanced down at her with a wide grin on his face, happy for her and excited for the future. Astrid, not so much. Hiccup frowned.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, tightening his grip on her hand.

She sighed as she squeezed back. "Nothing."

Hiccup didn't turn away. "Swear?"

She sighed deeply, the cold night air turning it into a shiver.

He just had to pull that card.

When they had first started dating, they promised to never lie to each other, no matter how small or silly it seemed at the time. Or how big. They agreed to swear on something that both was sacred to them, making sure they never lied between the two of them. They ultimately decided on their love; if they swore on their love, it was the truth. End of story. Years later, the couple still used their secret honesty system.

"Babe, I'm fine," she responded. There was a lack of 'on our love' in her response.

He still didn't look away. "Please?"

"I just feel like I'm losing you, Hic," she responded honestly. "I'm excited for college, of course, but this deal of ours…with seeing other people? I don't know…"

Hiccup actually had the nerve to chuckle. "Astrid, is that it? Don't be silly, you aren't loosing me. Besides, don't you want the same thing?"

Astrid blew a stray hair of blonde hair out of her eyes. Yes, that waiter was cute, she had eyes. Yes, she was curious. No, she did not want anyone else in her life. Not for anything other than fun. She wanted to hope he felt the same way. "I guess…but I'll still always want you."

Hiccup pulled his sweaty hand free, tossing his leather jacket over her now quivering shoulders, pulling her close. "And I'll always want you, Astrid. You're everything to me. No girl is every going to replace you, milady," he said.

There it was. That nickname. It sent a shiver all through her body and had her lips curling into an unintentional smile, not to mention a brief hitch in her breath. He laughing, knowing that pet name got to her every time. "If you say so, babe."

"I do," he said, running ahead to open the car door for her.

Pulling his jacket tighter, she stepped into the car and began fumbling with her seat belt. "Why thank you, Mr. Haddock."

"Anything for you, milady," he said, saluting her before gently closing the door and running to the other side, leaving her to laugh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The drive home was uneventful, and Astrid found herself absentmindedly tracing hearts into the denim of Hiccup's jeans. He, in turn, traced them onto the bare skin of her shoulder as his jacket slipped down to her waist. Despite her previous worry, everything right then felt exactly as it should.

The closer Hiccup's house got however, the faster her heart beat. She was leaving. She was going to drive away and she honestly had no idea when she would see him next. They danced around the idea of him coming out next weekend, but she had her doubts about it. Didn't stop her from hoping.

Sooner than she liked, they were rounding the corner onto his street. She clung to him tighter when she saw his house on the far end come into view. Instead of laughing, he simply gripped her tighter as well.

Then the car had stopped and he got out, leaving her right side exposed to the chill air, even colder without his form there to warm her. She hopped out as well, determined to give him one last hug.

He turned just in time to catch her in his arms, his thin limbs wrapping all the way around her frame. She sunk down to the balls of her feet, leaning her head into his chest and kissing his neck. Those damn tears were threatening to come out again, and they were even harder to fight this time.

Hiccup finally pulled away, grabbing her chin to tilt her face up to look into his. Her blue irises met his shimmering emerald ones, and suddenly nothing else mattered in the world. This was where she wanted to stay forever; in Hiccup Haddock's arms.

Pushing to her tip toes again, Astrid leaned in at the same time he did, pressing her lips flush against his. He parted his mouth to let her come in even closer, running a hand through her hair to the back of her neck. Hot sensation traveled though Astrid's body, the kiss filling her heart and feeding her need for him. Her entire soul felt content and her physical body was on fire from just this one little kiss.

Sooner than Hiccup would have liked, Astrid pulled away and snuggled into his neck again. "I love you Hiccup. So much."

He sighed. "I love you too, Astrid. You're going to do amazing tomorrow. You're strong, beautiful, and every guy is going to want his turn with you," he joked. "But really, babe, you're going to kick Archipelagos' ass. You always have."

Astrid smiled, giving into her tears. "Thanks, Hic. It means a lot. So I'll see you whenever?"

Pulling back to look at her, Hiccup placed his heated hand on her cool and blushing cheeks. "Sooner than whenever."

He didn't turn around until her car had disappeared around the turn of his street.

**And there you have it! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow, I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: College of the Archipelagos

**Well it's been a bit but here is another update to **_**The Story of my Life**_**. I have since finished my first year of college in a happy place and am looking forward to reliving every bit of it through this great Modern AU! As always, read, enjoy, and review!**

"**No one does their laundry on Thursday afternoons" –A Story from FunLovin's College Life**

**Chapter 3: College of the Archipelagos**

Astrid licked her lips, squeezing her already clammy hands around her potted plant in her grasp and tightening her legs. She glanced out the window and swallowed hard.

Her father sighed after taking a glance at her from the driver's seat of his truck, coasting down the highway. "It's going to be alright, Astrid."

She smiled in spite of herself, not sure if that reassurance was for her sake or his own. "I know Dad, it's just hard."

"What, leaving Hiccup?"

Her mouth pressed into a line, silently wondering if her father knew her that well or if she was really just that obvious. "You could say that."

A silence hung in the air for a moment, the pair concentrating on the spin of the tires against the gravel and the hum of the engine. Her father broke the tense and heating air with a forget-about-it swing of his hand. "Eh, don't worry about it so much. You're going to have a new life, live for yourself, enjoy the moment. Not every day you go to college."

The blonde took a deep breath, letting her chest rise and fall with a forceful exhale that moved the leaves of her plant. She hunched into her seat and stared dead ahead, eyes squinted. "You're right, you're right. I'm excited and I have been, I don't know why this is hitting me now."

"You've spent four years with the guy, I'd be surprised if you didn't care at all."

His daughter shrugged. "I guess."

He sighed again, glancing over his shoulder to get one lane over. He quickly glanced at Astrid. "Just focus on you," he said, cracking into a wide grin that covered the negatives and shined with optimism, "and you're going to do great."

She let a small grin slide onto her face. At least her dad was trying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Astrid had seen the campus before. She had toured it at least 10 times before finally committing to the place. Even though the school had spoken to her since day one, she still wanted to make sure she was making the best choice.

And she was.

She hopped out of her dad's red truck, breathing in the clear air and swirling to take in as much as she could as fast as she could. Her dorm was right on the other side of the science building, its windows sparkling in the afternoon sun.

She glanced around at the people, all carrying their lives in boxes and dragging couches up stairs. Her roommates, her life-long friends, and quite possibly the man she would marry were all standing here, with her, for the first time in her life. This place felt different than any of the time she had toured it. Then, she was a guest. Now, this was where she belonged. She was home. A grin spread across her face as her mother pulled into the spot beside them.

She trotted over to her mom's car door with a wide smile on her face and a plant in her hands, her father already beginning to unload things from the back of their trailer. He pulled her mountain bike out and set it next to his truck, turning to face Astrid and shielding his eyes against the sun.

"Give me a hand, would you Astrid?" he asked, catching her attention with his logistical voice.

"Yeah sure," she responded. "But I think that huge line over there is for signing in. Move-in ends at 3, should I go?"

Her dad sighed, glancing down at her things. "Yes, go. We'll be over here. Try and get your dorm key so we can start bringing things up."

Astrid grinned, throwing herself into her father's arms. He chuckled, giving her a brief squeeze and kissing the top of her head. "Go."

She broke from his grasp with a grin and jogged into line outside of the commons, not sure what place was which or where she was even supposed to be. The center of the campus was dominated by a large park, filled with tents and thousands of people all in line and anxious to get into their rooms.

"Oh, good lord," she muttered, glancing over the shoulders of passersby and trying to get a view of the tents. She glanced at the back of her hand, the smeared ink sloppy against her skin.

_Nadder Hall, Room 125._

She looked up again, rising to her toes. "Nadder Hall, Nadder Hall…"

When the stark yellow letters spelling her hall's name stood out against the blue background of the tent on the other side of the park caught her eye, she smiled, pushing through the crowd to get to her destination in the mayhem. When she finally reached the table set up in front, she locked eyes with a dark-haired girl sitting upright in her chair, a wide and genuine smile surveying the crowd.

Her lips spread to display bleached white straight teeth when she glanced at Astrid, and she couldn't help but smile in return.

"Is this," Astrid asked, pointing a finger up towards the banner, "where I sign in for Nadder Hall?"

The young woman nodded. "Indeed it is, beautiful." She glanced down at a sign-in sheet and uncapping the pink highlighter that was tucked behind her ear. "Name and room?"

"Oh, Astrid Hofferson, 125," she answered, pressing her palms against the table.

The woman made a clicking noise with her tongue, running her finger down the page. She flipped to the next, stopping at her name. "Ah, OK Ms. Hofferson."

She scratched out her row on the spread sheet, recapping the highlighter and setting it down to turn towards a box of keys next to her organized with numbered tags. She sifted through them quickly before handing one with the tag "#125" to Astrid, smiling at her again.

"Welcome to Archipelago, Astrid. And it looks like you're in my block!" She said sweetly, tilting her head. "I'm Cami, I'll be your senior Resident Advisor."

The other-wise leather-tough blonde somehow found herself beaming as she turned away. "Good to meet you, Cami."

"You too, Astrid! I shall see you tooonniighhtt for RA Orientatioooonn," she teased, shimmying in her chair with a seductive glare.

Astrid laughed almost without realizing it, taking a few more steps in the direction of her dorm and glancing over her shoulder. "Sure, I'll see you then."

Astrid ran back across the grass towards the dorms and her parents, seeing them already unloading things and piling them next to the trailer. They looked up as she ran back, key in hand. She jingled it out in front of her, slowing to a trot. Interestingly enough, she actually held the key to her future in her hands.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Astrid glanced down at her orientation schedule, squinting against the glaring reflection on the glossy paper then referencing her campus map to find the Dragon Sports Arena. Pulling over and out of the crowd on the sidewalks, she stood under a tree to better find her bearings. She needed to be at the north end of campus for her 2:00 PM meeting with her peer advisor, faculty advisor, and freshman peer group. Joy.

She had been excited for Freshman Orientation but it was dragging on far too long. It was the third day and she still had three to go before classes even started. Talk about being overloaded. Her parents were off somewhere else, getting the parental presentations about your child going to college while Astrid had to fend for herself and attend all she could as far as the student programs. Although most of them were optional, this one was mandatory.

She glanced at her watch and grimaced; the presentation started in three minutes and she needed to get to the other side of campus. Time to hustle.

She headed out into the crowd.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that was ridiculously boring. Astrid stepped out into the hot sun in front of the gym and scanned the surrounding area. The presentation had filled the stadium to the brim with incoming freshmen and discusses the importance of having small peer groups of about fifteen students and an advisor to help get used to the college environment. Really all they did was go places and play get to know you trivia games. She could pass, but it was for some reason a requirement.

She was looking for Peer Group 25, and her peer advisor Tyson Nuft. Though he introduced himself during the presentation as Tuffnut. Apparently he was inseparable from his twin sister, so she would be helping out with the program as well. Her name was Rachel Nuft, or Ruffnut. Boy would this be fun.

So she continued to glance around the crowd, seeing signs for groups 15, 19, 27, 34, and 7 but never seeing 25. She continued wading through the group until she saw the sign she was looking for bobbing up and down above people's heads on the far side of the arena. She started pushing her way through.

On top of a black folding chair jumped Tuffnut, long blonde dreadlocks bouncing as he chanted _Peer Group 25! _with what had to be his twin sister on his shoulders, a sign with the number 25 painted on it above her head. He was thin but with clearly defined muscles on his arms and shoulders, clenched around his sister's waist. She looked strikingly like her brother, also with thin muscles and long blonde hair in braids as she chanted with him. She was as stunningly beautiful as he was handsome, one clearly feminine and one masculine, but it was obvious they were siblings.

Astrid took a deep breath and headed over, heart pattering swiftly in her chest. Her hands were cold and clammy despite the hot sun, and her head was spinning. Meeting new people was never her forte, but she strode along none the less. A few people made small talk in groups around the chanting pair, obviously in their group. Astrid's eyes nervously scanned for an opening she could shimmy into, not wanting to stand on her own nor interrupt anyone's discussion. She bit her lip, blue eyes darting back and forth. Then her eyes widened.

Standing off to one side of the group stood the most attractive man Astrid had ever seen, and he was everything she had always imagined her dream guy to look like, as cliché as it sounded. He wore a simple dark wash jeans that clung to his narrow but fit frame and pooled over white converse. A simple white T-shirt clung to his broad chest and muscled arms. He wore a backwards New York Yankees hat, thick black hair spilling out from under it. His steaming eyes lay intent on the phone in his hands, as he scrolled away glaring at the screen.

And he wasn't talking to anyone. Now was her chance. She took a deep breath, keeping her head high and her eyes forward. So she took three steps closer, one foot in front of the other. Until he looked up.

Her blue eyes met his hazel ones, the creamiest shade of caramel she had ever seen. Even from where she stood, they reflected her soul and shone with something mischievous beyond the sparkle of afternoon sun. Her breath caught in her throat as she fought the ridiculous but innate belief that his eyes were composed of molten gold.

Suddenly she had no idea where her feet were, clumsily stumbling forward, arms swaying to regain her balance. The second she felt the lurch of her stomach, she winced and cursed herself. She was Astrid Hofferson, she did not stumble in front of anyone. Why did she care so much? She narrowed her eyes.

Before she even realized he had moved, a warm hand grazed her shoulder and sent shivers down her body. Her heart picked up its speed.

"Are you alright there, love?" a deep masculine voice laced with an exotic accent asked from above. He moved his hand to grasp her upper arm gently.

Astrid looked up, seeing those eyes intent on her and his face so close, and instantly righted herself. She straightened out her T-shirt and cleared her throat, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair that escaped her braid behind her ear. She kept her eyes towards the ground as he dropped his arms.

"I am just fine, thank you," she mumbled, blushing madly.

He chuckled, as if used to the response. "You're welcome, lass. The name is Eric Sunholf." He stuck out his hand.

She turned to face him and eyed him curiously. He cocked his head with a panty-dropping grin and she couldn't help but shake his hand. "Astrid Hofferson. You must be Eric Sunholf Senior's son."

"Pleasure, Ms. Hofferson." he said, "And yes, the football star from the eighties is my dad. I guess I'm here to follow in his footsteps." He dropped his hand without awaiting her response, using the other to take off his hand and flip his hair to the side, readjusting the cap. It was strangely attractive. "So you're stuck with me and these characters," he laughed, using his thumb to point towards the twins.

Astrid sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Apparently."

"We should head over there, but at least we have each other, right?" He flashed her another smile.

"I guess so." She could manage to say anything else with this boy tongue-tying her up.

**Bahaha these names always crack me up. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review and to look out for another update coming soon!**


	4. Chapter4: I Should Have Seen This Coming

**Hello world! So this chapter is short and sweet, for those of you still following the story. By the way I love you if you are, I know ive been in and out and it means to world to me that my stories still captivate you. Youre awesome!**

**So this should answer those pesky Hiccstrid questions hehehe**

**Read, enjoy, and review guys!**

**Chapter 4: I Should Have Seen This Coming**

Astrid sighed, thoughtlessly putting in her tenth equipment rental and set up order of the day at Media Services, more than ready to get to bed after her shift. Even though it was only her second day on the job, the action already seemed habitual. The 80's Pop station on Pandora mindlessly hummed the Police in the background; the only sound in the SBET first floor hallway at 10:30 PM.

She had been at the College of the Archipelago just two weeks, yet so much had already changed. She had been hired spur-the-moment to the Technological department of Media Services, responsible for tech sets and strikes as well as on-call fixes throughout the campus. She also had started classes, loving every second of them, especially her honor's tutorial. And freshman seminar was strangely less horrible than she imagined it would be. It gave her a free hour to just mess around, and spend time with Eric.

He had made it abundantly clear that the two of them would not be more than friends, as much as Astrid desired to just kiss him already. He was way too attractive for his own good. But he was also an amazing person she got along well with, so friendship would have to do. She had met a few other people, including some of her neighbors and classmates, and was more than happy to be where she was.

A playful voice from behind her made her jump. "You must be Astrid, Gerald's new recruit."

Her chair swiveled back suddenly as she turned around, faced with a stalky boy about her height. He had dark hair under a tie-dyed skater cap, forest-wash jeans, and a baggy brown shirt. He had a smirk on the side of his face that just silently conveyed mischief. He held a longboard under his left arm.

She nodded. "That would be me, the new Media Services Tech. And you?"

He chuckled, swaying to the side. "Scotty Loutin. Friends call me Snoutlout," he said, "I'm your new co-worker."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Weren't you supposed to be here four hours ago at 6?"

Snoutlout shrugged. "Skipped today. EDC is tomorrow, so I gotta be all rested up for the big night. Friends and I are going to get so trashed."

The blonde took a deep breath. "Gee, that sounds like such fun," she said with light sarcastic flair, turning back to her order.

He had the audacity to take a seat next to her. "You know old Gobber never takes new people. Much less freshmen without a resume in boots and a T-shirt poking around in the job fair. You must have true skill with technology to make it into this department."

"That almost sounds like a compliment, Mr. Loutin," she said.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I know a good thing when I see it."

She turned back towards him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you now?"

He nodded, gesturing to her necklace. "Like that right there. Skyrim, right? The symbol of the Imperial Legion."

She opened her mouth slightly before she closed it again, glancing down briefly at the twine that hung around her neck with the metal symbol of a diamond shaped dragon on the end. Her and Hiccup loved to play that game together, and he had a matching one just like it. She didn't expect someone to have pointed it out to her.

"See?" he said, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back, "I know a good thing when I see it."

Astrid shook her head. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Snoutlout glanced at the clock, then stood up suddenly with a groan. "Leaving, actually. I just wanted to say hi to my partner-in-crime on her first day on my shift."

"Well it's been a pleasure to meet you Snoutlout," she mumbling, giggling at his ridiculous nickname. Between Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and even Hiccup, she started thinking she needed a cool new name. Astriholf maybe.

"Pleasure to meet you too Astrid, I hope to be seeing more of you," he said, turning around towards the exit.

The apparent tech genius smiled. "You will."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Hey babe! How was work today?"_

Astrid smiled. That's definitely what she needed today. Hiccup.

She had texted him over an hour ago, hoping his response would be a little quicker but was far from complaining.

_"Great! I really like it in Media Services." _She pressed send.

Before it had even finished sending she received a new one from him. She raised an eyebrow. "_I love cock!"_

Her hand clenched around her phone. _"Babe, who was that?"_

His next response didn't even seem like he had read her previous one. _"Sorry sorry I'm at this party with this girl and she snagged my phone haha."_

A hot shiver tingled across her back and she could feel her forehead heating up as she pushed her key into the lock of her room, slamming the door behind her. Setting her backpack down, her fingers worked to respond with only half of her conscious thought. _"A party? Hic I thought we were going to talk about these things before we just went off and did them!"_ She pounded the send button, making her way to flop onto her bed.

She glanced up at her dorm wall flat against her sheets, trying to ignore the anger boiling inside her. She had no idea why she was so upset, she just was. The silent ringing echoed in her ears until her phone was vibrating in her sweaty palms. _"Really? You're going to get like that? I've been meaning to say this for a while but Astrid this just isn't going to work."_

Her stomach lurched into her throat as she sat up, and she could practically hear her heart thumping dizzyingly in her ears. _"What is that supposed to mean…"_ was all she could manage. Hot tears began surfacing in her eyes. She didn't take her eyes off her screen until he responded, the entire world going hazy.

_"It means I just don't think we work together as a couple anymore…"_

Astrid couldn't breathe. Sobs were threatening to come out of her hard and fast any second, and soon there would be no stopping it. _"Baby slow down. I think you need to think about this more. Think about all we've been through. If you feel the same in a few days then we'll talk about it but we shouldn't just do this."_

The words were lit up as clear as day on her screen, yet she refused to believe that they were there. It seemed so unreal. No way was he going to suddenly throw away the past few years of their lives for the distance…was he?

She couldn't open his next message fast enough.

_"Astrid…I can't do this. We weren't married, it was just high school. And we have to grow up. I just don't love you like I used to. Things aren't like they used to be. And I'm not going to change my mind a few days. My mind is made up. I don't want to work on us anymore Astrid, you aren't worth it, I just want to break up…"_

The silence rang on.

And she felt the hot tears build up in her eyes; the hot fat ones that come pouring out in streams without even a sob. Her face was wet before she even heard the sharp crack of her heart breaking.

_"Hiccup…what am I supposed to do without you? You are my everything…" _She took a shaky inhale, fingers shaking and words in shimmery doubles.

His response was instant, almost as if he had it prepped, like he could care less what she had to say.

_"I'm sorry, Astrid. We can talk more tomorrow. I've got to get back to Shannon. And the party. Bye." _That didn't merit a response…

She shook uncontrollably and hung her head, dropping her phone and letting it clang to the floor. For once in her life, the strong independent confident Astrid Hofferson didn't fight. She let her heart be broken. She let herself feel.

She fell forward and cried.


	5. Story of my Life Final Update

Good morning fans of this story. I have received numerous hateful and obscene reviews and messages about this story and have decided to not update it further. This story was intended to end on a hiccstrid note as I ship them as well, but all of the reviews almost had me in tears. If you genuinely wanted more of this story, I apologize. I will be taking it down.


	6. Chapter 5: Answers

**So…after a hard day and numerous reviews both good and bad, I have decided to put up another chapter and see the feedback on this to see if I should give this a second chance or not. This chapter was actually meant for later, but since the reaction to the last one was so harsh, I decided to bump up the answers as to what the hell happened back there. Please enjoy and make sure to give me some feedback if you want this continued.**

**Chapter 5: Answers**

_5 hours earlier_

"Hicc! We're going to be late!" Shannon yelled, ushering the tall redhead over to her with a smile.

Hiccup trailed behind her, running to catch up to her and hop his way into the already packed and borderline hot-boxed VW Beetle, who it belonged to he did not know. All he knew was he was going to his very first college party.

Cramming next to Shannon, he slammed the door behind him as the driver, an assumable frat boy whom he had never met, rolled off from the curb outside their dorms and onto the road.

Hiccup sighed to himself. What the hell was he doing? It was one thing to talk about how much he loved the party life and college and meeting new girls when he was safe at home with Astrid. It was another to be completely alone, drifting into the unknown on a ship manned by someone who probably shouldn't be driving in the first place.

But he wanted this. He had always been so unsure of his entire life, knowing nothing aside from Astrid. He had no idea who he was, no use in lying about it. College was his way to start over, become a new person, live a new life; and this is apparently what constituted being cool. So he'd give it a try.

But Gods, he missed Astrid. He would kill to just see her pretty smile, or the way she flipped her hair when she gloated sarcastically, or even those blue eyes drilling into his because he screwed up again, anything. His heart ached, and no matter how much he convinced himself that he needed to live his own life and kiss this girl sitting next to him tonight, he still thought of Astrid all the time.

Maybe he'd send her one last text to tell her he'd be at the party and to have fun at work.

Unlocking his lock screen of the two of them on the Santa Monica Pier, he opened his messages. Instantly, Shannon scoffed and snagged his phone.

"You heard my rules, dragon boy, no phones at this party. Attention on me," she laughed, stuffing it into the pocket of her ripped skinny jeans.

He rolled his eyes. "There's more to Skyrim than just dragons, Shannon, you don't have to call me dragon boy all the time."

The brunette shrugged. "Sorry, things just stick, cutie." She smiled deviously, leaning over to peck his cheek.

Hiccup grit his teeth and accepted the smooch.

He had met Shannon at orientation a few months ago, and instantly he was fascinated with her. Not in terms of love or lust or anything he expected to experience from seeing a pretty girl, but something about the way she carried herself, so different from him or Astrid, made him curious. She always wore a long thick brown braid almost to her hip, had piercing green eyes like his own on a full figure, constantly seizing up the world around her. She was a woman on a mission, devious, beautiful, patient, and the woman of every man's sexual wet dreams.

Hiccup had gotten to know her in a few of his classes, the girl in question being a freshman like himself. Granted, they had nothing at all in common, her always demeaning his interests and him always talking to deaf ears. But, the allure to her was she was a gateway to the life he desired to experience. She was the way he'd figure himself out, make friends that were up his new alley, and taste something else other than Astrid.

As awful as that sounded, he was curious. But he wasn't stupid. He knew in the end she would be the one to kill him like the pitiful curious cat he was.

"I'm keeping this for the night, baby," she chuckled, patting her side for emphasis. "Your little girl back home won't mind will she?"

"I hope not," Hiccup grumbled. "She might have had a rough day at work, I want to be there for her."

"Oh I'm sure she can handle herself," she countered, sliding out of the now stopped car. Oh. Lovely. They survived.

Shannon smiled, prancing towards the door in basically a skip, not waiting up for Hiccup. Time to get drunk!

But first…

She stuck her tongue out to the side mischievously, pulling out Hiccup's phone. His messages were already open, just begging to be messed with. With one last look back at Hiccup, still at the car, her fingers began working her magic.

"Let's see how your little honey likes a break-up, Hiccup…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He said…WHAT?" Ruffnut exclaimed, almost not having enough time to swallow her Starbucks, gathering attentive stares from the other patrons.

"That I'm 'not worth it'," Astrid mimed with air quotes. She attempted to joke about it with a sarcastic tone, but opening all of this in conversation made it hard to keep the tears in.

"What a gentleman…" Eret muttered, "Oh wait! No he's not!" He tossed his head back to drain his white mocha.

Astrid slumped against the booth and sighed, putting her face in her hands. It had been three days, and she still had not heard one peep out of Hiccup. It was like he dropped off of the face of the planet, completely oblivious to the pain she was obviously feeling. The hot heat of hate and betrayal riddled across her body and centered in her spine, and she barely kept it together.

She hadn't been able to focus on anything lately, refusing to leave her room even for class and barely for food. She had missed three quizzes, multiple assignments, and chapters of reading, not to mention lost a few pounds, but that was the least of her problems. She shut off everything and everyone, hadn't even had the nerve to face her parents yet.

Just when she finally gathered the courage to venture into freshman seminar, these two detectives had deduced that something was up and practically dragged her kicking and screaming to Starbucks. Looking back though, she was glad she did. She hadn't had the chance to talk to anyone about it yet.

"Look, Astrid," Ruffnut said, leaning forward. "I know it's hard…I went through a sucky breakup a while back. But I just thought about it in terms of the limitless dick I could get afterwards."

Astrid squinted her eyes in confusion at her. Eret elbowed her in the side.

"You really think she wants to hear that, Ruff? Smooth."

The blonde rubbed her ribs. "First of all, ow. Second of all, I was trying to help. With pure comedic talent."

Astrid simply groaned in response, leaning on the table in front of her and slapping her palms down on the cool granite. "I just don't know what to do now…with anything."

Ruffnut opened her mouth with a finger raised, but Eret quickly interrupted her train of thought.

"Well you keep going, lass," Eret responded, making sure to talk over any comment Ruff would make. "Don't think of it as an end, but a new beginning. You'll understand in a few months."

"A few months?" Astrid yelled, once again drawing glances their way. She felt the hot tears again, this time not sure if she could control them. "Eret, I want to be better now!"

He had the nerve to chuckle. "Things aren't going to be better for a long while. You've just lost your other half, all you know, and you're everything. They say give it at least a month for every year. You're looking at least four months, my dear."

Astrid didn't want to talk nor entertain the thought that he was probably right. She just stared at the ground, lip quivering.

Eret sighed, placing a hand on top of hers. "Look…this is something Astrid has to do for Astrid. I'm sure he was a swell guy, baby, but you need to look to the whole world you have in front of you to explore. Astrid has to want to be happy; she has to desire getting better and getting over this. Wallowing in misery is never healthy, lass, and you of all people deserve to be happy."

"What he said," Ruff said, nodding approvingly. Astrid smile against her puffy red eyes.

"Well," Astrid said, rubbing her nose on the back of her sleeve with one arm and leaving the other to Eret's touch, "this is the first time I've felt human in a few days, guys. Thanks…"

The pair genuinely smiled. "And we aren't going anywhere, lass," Eret said.

His hand squeezed hers tighter.


End file.
